My Co-Star
by JustThatWriter
Summary: Leo and Olivia are known for being great friends and cast mates, could they possibly end up being more? LEOLIVIA fic(: Review and I'll update! - Might discontinue this, review if you'd like me to continue!
1. The Cast

**This is my first LEOLIVIA fic :)**

**I got a lot of requests asking for one so here it is! **

**Everyone is two years older though (17) but this it'll only be their 3rd season!**

**Luke and Erika (Their real life couples) will NOT be mentioned in this fic.**

**DISCLAIMER – I DO NOT OWN CHARACTERS, DISNEY, ANY OFFICIAL PRODUCTS or anything else with a star beside it.**

**Olivia POV**

"THAT'S A WRAP GUYS" called out our director, Eric. We all cheered as we'd just finished filming the first episode of season 3. The cast and I pulled each other into a huge group hug and Mateo yelled "THIS ONE'S FOR JERRY!" and did Jerry's signature chant, whilst Alex who plays Eddie brought out a tray of Falafel Phil's signature falafel balls and tried to juggle 5 at the same time. Dylan, who plays Milton went to a more quiet area so he could call Hannah (they totally had a thing going on but failed to admit it) who plays Julie, to tell her to get ready for tonight.

Leo and I finished laughing at our crazy cast mates, and best friends before turning to Jason Earles, who was our older cast member and was currently trying to arrange reservations at the cute little Italian restaurant we'd all had our first meal at together. He pressed the END button on the call and turned smiling at us. "I did it guys! It was hard work considering how busy they can be but I managed to get a table for us for 7:30, I expect all of you to be there!" We all high-fived him and promised to come.

I love hanging out with the gang off set, because we always did the craziest things like have massive water balloon fights and prank each other all the time. Even if we were doing simple things like going to the movies or doing homework together I still had fun because they were the funniest bunch and I loved every single one of them. Maybe one a bit more then the rest..

Yes, I admit it. I have a major crush on my co-star Leo but he's never noticed. Every other person in the cast, hell on the SET knows I have a huge crush on him, some stated he had a crush on me too but Leo never made it obvious so I still don't know exactly how he feels and I'm not sure if he knows how I feel either.

Sometimes he'll flirt with me and do things that make me think we have something going on, but if anybody says something about the two of us together he immediately denies everything. I really don't know where we stand...Thankfully we're always together and great friends though.

In the last season we had an 'almost kiss' and we went on a 'date.' Everyone including me worried about these scenes thinking it would make things between Leo and I awkward, but they didn't. It only made us become even closer friends and spend even more time with each other, both on and off set. My family was close with the Howard's, so both my parents and his approved of our friendship (thankfully).

No matter how often we saw each other or hung out thought, we still managed to always have something new to do and talk about. We were the true definition of best friends and hopefully soon to be girlfriend and boyfriend.

During the first season I thought he was cute and we were great friends, but by the second season I started feeling a bit more, and the constant 'encouragement' the fans were giving us to date didn't help my attempts to see him as just a friend.

I still remember when we first saw all these fan pages and videos made dedicated to 'Leolivia.' We were having our monthly sleepover and we decided to look up some Kickin It fan pages only to stumble across something about LEOLIVIA we clicked on it to find tons of edits of our pictures together and a list of every tweet*, and Instagram* picture we'd sent and have together. Jack and I had both uncontrollably blushed at the thought of us dating but out blushes soon turned to laughter as we both saw how obsessed people were with getting us together.

Later that year we began stumbling across tons of fan made videos, emails, letters and comments on everything we posted all supporting 'LEOLIVIA.' This thankfully never made our relationship awkward though, but made it impossible for us to date (or even be so much as seen with) anyone because we get questioned and even hate. It was a tough life sometimes but I wouldn't trade it for anything else!

Leo brought me out of my thoughts by tapping me on the nose. "Is anybody home?" he asked in a teasing tone. I blushed lightly and rolled my eyes. "You dozed off for a sec." Leo said before adding "We're heading home now, want me to drop you off and your then pick you up for dinner?" I nodded before replying "That'd be great thanks" with a smile. He threw me a half smile and grabbed my hand as we started walking towards his car.

We made it to his car safely, with no paparazzi around to catch us and jumped in. Leo turned up his radio and we started singing along to the newest hit single. My car rides with Leo were always the best because we'd either mess around, sing awfully along with songs, or have the deepest conversations about our lives and what we'd like to change about them. Leo was currently belting out 'Diamonds' by Rihanna* and I was dancing around in my seat. Thankfully his windows were tinted or I'm sure the entire town would be blinded by my awful dancing by now.

He pulled up into my driveway. "Alright Olive, I'll pick you up at 7 so don't you be a minute late or I'll leave without you!" He said threateningly I smiled cockily before saying "As if you could forget this." I said whilst motioning to my body. He grinned but nothing could hide the light pink tint on his cheeks. "I won't forget, I'll just stand you up." He replied back. I rolled my eyes and was about to step out of his car but he pulled me back and planted a kiss on my cheek. Great, now I was blushing too. "So we had matching cheeks." Jack said with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and closed the door to his car. He rolled the window down and I leaned in and said "You're luck you're cute." He grinned and pulled out of my driveway, yelling "I know I am," as he drove off.

Leo was truly one of a kind and hopefully soon to be mine.

**The chapters will get longer and better as the story develops.**

**Review if you'd like me to continue...And I apologize if you don't enjoy this, I've tried my best but writing about real people is much different than characters!**

**Reviews motivate me to write more! :)**


	2. Dinner with the Gang

**THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING :)**

**Sorry it took me a while to post...I had some personal issues and I was unable to write.**

**Guys I have two stories and a lot of homework so I'll be updating this every other day and the days I don't update this I'll be updating the other! **

**Yes I am aware of their ages in real life and that Alex Jones won't be in season 3. If you read the note you'd know that I want them all to be 17 and I want this to have the whole cast in it...It's not the same without one of them missing, but that may change in the future.**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS, DISNEY, ANY OTHER OFFICIAL PRODUCTS or anything else with a star beside it!**

**Leo POV**

The entire ride home all I could think about was Olivia. I've had feelings for her for a while now and lately they've excelled to new heights. I started seeing her a bit more then just a friend and when we started getting 'leolivia' mail, I started really considering dating her.

Before that I always thought she was hot and really cool but I never had actually considered us being more, because we were so close. Now considering wasn't an option. I HAD to have her. In a way I already had her though, we were so close that at some point everyone on the set and our families thought we were secretly dating. Our director even pulled us into his office to congratulate us!

The guys insisted that she was crazy about me and even her mother whom I'm quite close to has dropped subtle hints about her daughter. It was really up to me wether I took a chance or not but I was a complete coward. What if she rejected me, or worse we date and end up having a terrible break up?

Kim's friendship means a lot to me, and if we dated then broke up there was a chance of loosing that. There's also the fact that if we broke up that wouldn't mean the end of the show. So whilst Kim and Jack's relationship strives my relationship with Olivia would get worse.

I sighed whilst pulling into my drive way and locked the car before heading over to the front door. I stepped into the empty house and slipped my shoes off heading over to the vacant kitchen. Every friday night my parents would have a movie marathon with their friends so they wouldn't be home until 2am.

I check the time on the clock kitchen and saw that I had 45 minutes until I had to go pick Kim up and head over to dinner. I debated over grabbing an apple and decided against it as the restaurant we were going to had really great food, and I wanted to go on an empty stomach.

After climbing up the spiral staircase I jogged down the hallway and reached my cozy bedroom. Flopping on the bed, I felt my eyes get heavier by the second. A few minutes of sleep wouldn't hurt right?

I groaned as my head hit something hard. I opened one eye to see that I was lying on the my grey carpet instead of my plush bed. One hand on my head and the other holding onto my bedside table, I rose. How long had I been out for? I checked the time and my eyes widened. I had ten minutes to get ready, pick Kim up and be at the restaurant! I'd never been so thankful for falling out of my bed before.

I rushed over to my closet and pulled on a light blue t-shirt and black jeans. After grabbing my wallet and dark blue beanie I slipped my grey vans on and headed out the door only to retreat to the house so I could grab my leather jacket.

Once I got into the car I pulled the engine to start and sped off to Olivia's house.

I pulled into Olivia driveway just as she was walking out onto the driveway. Her face brightened when she saw me and walked over to my window when the vehicle came to stop. "Fell asleep?" Olivia asked with a playful smile on her lips and her eye brows risen. I nodded sheepishly while scratching the back of my neck. "How'd you guess?" I asked.

Se laughed while climbing into her side of the car. "Have you looking in a mirror since you've woken up?" She asked while putting her overnight bag down. Kim and I have had a sleepover almost every friday night for as long as I can remember. Kim claimed it was so she could 'keep me company' in my large house which was vacant on fridays but I knew that she needed a break from her family too. Olivia loved her family to pieces and they loved her too but they still saw her as a child and controlled her life constantly. They were a bit overprotective as well. Her mother knew me very well and liked me too, but she never failed to give Kim the sex speech ever friday afternoon before she came over and has talked to me various times as well. It's not because she doesn't trust us, but more because she counts on her daughter's career to strive and doesn't want ANYTHING to ever mess that up.

I shook my head at Kim's previous question and she pulled down the flap in front of me which had a mirror. One side of my face had pillow marks on it and my hair was pointing in all directions. "Damn how am I going to fix this without making this later then we are?!" Olivia smiled and patted my forearm. "You drive I got this." She replied.

15 minutes later we pulled into the small restaurant to see Dylan standing at the door tapping his foot impatiently. "What took you so long! Jason has-Nice hair Leo I like what your doing with it. Anyway I-" Olivia cut Dylan off at mid ramble and grabbed both our arms pulling us to where the rest of the cast was sitting.

After a few rounds of hugging and answering Jason's questions to why we were so late, we took a seat and ordered. Everyone was complimenting my hair and I grinned. The things girls could do with a bottle of spray on conditioner and a mini brush. My arm naturally went around the back of Olivia's chair and everyone 'ooed' at the action. Olivia and I both rolled our eyes but the blushes which crossed our faces for the second time today were impossible to miss.

"I think you guys were late 'cuz you were busy making out!" Cried Mateo with Alex and Dylan making kissy faces in the background. I opened my mouth to reply but Olivia jumped in before I could. "Ugh as if I'd kiss that." She replied with her arms crossed. Woah where did that come from? "BURN!" Cried Alex. Dylan was almost on the floor from laughter and Mateo's milkshake came out of his nose. "What are you laughing about? I'd rather kiss Leo than any of you any day." Olivia countered once more.

All the laughter stopped besides Jason's but his laughter soon turned to choking as he decided that eating the bread appetiser whilst laughing was a great idea. Alex took Jason to the bathroom and Mateo went to go find a waiter so he could ask for a glass of water for Jason. Hannah, who'd been at the table the entire time but was extremely quiet asked Dylan if he could take her to get some air. Dylan nodded, took Hannah's hand and led her to the back door where the empty patio was.

Olivia and I were the only ones left at the now silent but once hectic table. "So what was that about...?" I asked quietly. "What was what about?" Asked Olivia with her arms still crossed and an emotionless expression drawn on her face. "You know what I'm talking about." I said while staring at the men's room which was on the other side of the restaurant to see if there was any sign of the guys. Olivia ignored my comment so I decided to explain it to her, not because she didn't know what I was talking about (she clearly did) but because she was ignoring the question which I wanted an answer to very badly. "The comment you made when Mateo accused us of making out." I said now looking directly at her. She shrugged "Why do you care. It's not like you see me in that way."

I brought my free hand to me forehead and massaged it the best I could. I DID like Olivia in that way and I wanted to tell but I can't now. It's not the right place or time. I liked her far too much to tell her that at a busy restaurant with paparazzi's surrounding the building and waiters 'casually' taking pictures with their cell phones. The fact that we were in an argument didn't help much either.

"Can we have this conversation later tonight? Please Olive, there's so much I want to say but you know I can't now..." I sad while signalling to the people around us. She sighed and nodded but the glint of hope in her eye could be seen a mile away. I grinned at her and she returned it with a toothy smile. I moved my arm so it rested on her shoulders rather than her chair and she leaned her head towards me but quickly sat back up and straightened herself out when she saw Jason and the boys (excluding Dylan) come towards us.

Alex wiggled his eyebrows at us but I mouthed "Later" which managed to get him and Mateo to shut up but not to stop smirking. "Hey where did Dylan and Hannah go?" Jason asked just as the waiters brought our platters of food. "Hannah said she needed air so Dylan took her out the back way." I replied. Jason nodded and took a seat. "Text them that the foods here I'm starving man." Mateo said to no one in particular. Alex pulled his phone and sent a quick text before sitting beside Mateo and across from Olivia who was Instagramming* one of the selfies we'd taken together earlier today. I smiled at the caption which read 'We're cool everybody 3' to the picture which had Olivia and I pouting into the camera.

We took far too many selfies, I had an entire album dedicated to pictures of Olivia and I because there were so many! Just as Olivia published the picture and set her iPhone* on the table Hannah and Dylan walked in, both with deep red cheeks and smiling lopsidedly. Olivia turned to me and rose her eyebrows smiling. As if to say 'What's going on with them?' And returned her my 'No idea.' face and we both held back our laughter at how obvious it was that they'd been making out. We didn't have to say anything though because Mateos took care of it for us.

"Y'all been sucking face I see." He said grinning. The two started blushing even more and Hannah sunk further into he seat. "W-Whatever let's just e-eat." Dylan said whilst nervously laughing. I rolled my eyes at his awful change of subject and took a bite of my burger.

Once we all finished eating both dinner and dessert we payed for the bill and bid farewell till Saturday, as we were going to go iceskating together at one of the ice rinks which year open all year round. Even though it was winter Cali was warm all year round, so we were only able to go to 'fake' rinks.

Olivia and I hopped into the car and turned the radio on. Olivia started singing along to "Had me at Hello" and I smiled. Paying more attention to her face than the rode. Olivia noticed this and blushed before pointing to my eyes then to the road. I smiled and turned back to the road but continued to watch her from the corner of my eye.

She was so perfect and hopefully soon mine.

**The next chapter will be super LEOLIVIA filled :)**

**Review and I'll post faster :D**


	3. Quick-E Mart & Hugs

**IT'S BEEN A WHILE :) **

**Well I've gotten barely any reviews so i took a bit of a break because I didn't know wether people enjoyed the story or not...but i've decided to continue for my sake :)**

**I've also fixed up the last chapters, sorry for the name mix ups! **

**That won't be happening in this one ;)**

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it.**

**Olivia POV**

After an amusing dinner with the gang, we bid each other farewell and each parted our own separate ways. That meant Alex and Mateo going to Alex's house for a video game marathon, Dylan and Hannah going to the cinema for their after dinner movie date and Jason heading to his parents' house for some "family bonding." Though all those activities seemed like fun, I was still looking forward to my night with Leo much more then anything else. During dinner he mentioned wanting to talk to me about something. Could this be it? Could Leo finally be telling me how he feels?! I could feel excitement bubble inside me at just the thought of us being together and I inwardly smiled.

Leo used his free hand to rub my thigh bringing me out off my thoughts and I smiled at him grabbing his hand so I could wrap it around my own. "Where'd you go again?" Leo asked, I'd been daydreaming a lot lately. Mostly about what Leo and I COULD be if we ever confessed how we felt, and it was starting to get annoying. I was always distracted and frustrated because there was so much I wanted to say yet there was so much I could loose if I said it, so I constantly had an unsatisfied feeling at the pit of my stomach.

"No where, just distracted." I said as I shrugged and put on a smile. "Alright..." Leo said in an unconvinced tone then turned his attention back to the road. After a few moments of silence Leo spoke "Want to stop at the Quick-E Mart to pick up some food before we head over to mine?" I nodded excitedly. Leo and I LOVED the Quick-E Mart, it was a tiny supermarket with unknown food labels of all kind, yet everything we bought always tasted exotic, different and really good. We could be poisoning ourselves for all we knew, all the writing on the wrappers, cans and boxes were in languages we'd never heard of so more then half the time we had no idea what we were eating, but it always tasted good. I mean that's all that matters...right?

Leo pulled into the small market and jumped out the car puling my door open and bowing down while holding his hand out towards me. I giggled and grabbed his hand, he pulled me out of the car. As he shut the door behind me and I started walking towards the market when I suddenly felt Leo grab my hand and pull me back. I fell against his chest and he wrapped his arms around me pulling me even closer. I immediatly hugged back. Even though I was completely confused by his actions I still played along because Leo was never usually this forward with his feelings. Whenever he hugged me he always had a reason or an excuse. This hug was purely out of feeling.

We both knew that the paparazzi could be anywhere taking pictures right now, and we also knew about everything we'd have to deal with once the pictures (if taken) were let out to the public. The fact that Leo was hugging me while knowing how much he was risking meant a lot.

I snuggled my head into the crook of Leo's neck and took in his scent while Leo put his head on top of mine. After what seemed like hours of hugging a middle aged women who was leaving the Quick-E Mart walked by us giving out subtle "awws" which made us pull away and blush awkwardly. "Umm sorry about that.." Leo said while scratching the back of his neck and blushing a deep red. "Oh no, don't apoligize um..I uh thought it was cute." I replied while looking down and blushing as much as he was...possibly even more. I heard Leo chuckle and I looked up smiling. He held out his hand to me and we walked hand in hand to the store.

**Leo POV**

Olivia and I ended up buying three grocery bags of food! Yes, we always overdid it with food and Olivia always ended up eating 5 things at most then leaving everything else for me. Being the teenage boy I was, I always ended up eating everything. I swear she was going to be the cause for my obesity, thankfully the endless karate training keep me busy and fit.

During the entire car ride back from the market, all I could think about what that hug. It just came out of nowhere and I was worried about how she would react after I pulled away but I actually got a great response. I knew well off that the paparazzi could have been watching us and taking pictures, but hugging Kim at that moment was worth knowing that we would have to deal with a lot of rumors later.

I pressed the button located near the steering wheel which opened the large gates that led to my house. We pulled into the front of my vacant house and Olivia groaned. My house was huge and she absolutely hated it when we were the first ones to get to there because all the lights were turned off and the house was cold and in her opinion scary too. I found it adorable when she was scared...Well when didn't I find Olivia adorable?

"Alright Olivia lets go." I said while getting out of the car and opening the trunk to grab the food. I closed the trunk and walked to the front of the car to find Olivia still seated in the car with her arms crossed and her lips pulled into a pout. I rolled my eyes and smiled at her. "Come on Olive, my arms are getting tired." I said as I let out a huff while trying to hold onto the bags. "No." Replied Olivia through the open car window.

I had an idea. I quickly jogged over to the front door and dropped the bags off on the doormat. I could see Olivia look at me in curiostiy and her eyes widened in realization when she figured out what I was about to do. I grinned at her as I opened her car door and hauled her onto my back. She immidiately started punching and kicking. "Leo put me down! I'm not a sack of potatos! LEO!" She continued screaming a long list of threats and obsenities but I simply ignored her and used my free hand to unlock the front door. Once I managed to kick the door open and flip the lights on, I walked into the large living room which connected to the kitchen and dropped Olivia onto the leather couch. "I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THAT!" She said chasing after me.

I ran up to my room and decided to hide in my closet so I could give her a scare. "Come out, Come out where ever you areee." Olivia said, stretching the last word for emphasis. I could see through the cracks in the closet door that Olivia had her back turned to me. This was my chance.

In one swift movement I opened the closet door and tackled Olivia onto my bed. She let out a high pitch yelp but that soon turned to anger when she realized I was the one who tackled her. Once I managed to get her to calm down and stop threatening to kill me, she flipped herself over so she was lying on her back and I pulled myself closer to her then wrapped an arm around her. "I hate you, you know that right?" Olivia said while playing with my hair. I sighed putting my head on her stomach. "Of course I do, I mean that's why you spend way more time with me then with anyone else." I replied cockily while smirking up at her

"I do not..." Countered Olivia while blushing lightly, "Oh as if you don't kill to spend time with me." She added with more confidence. "I sure do." I replied with all honesty and Olivia looked confused. We always had these arguements, but none of us ever gave in. We always continued to tease each other because that's just how we were.

I could feel the awkward tension in the air and cut it as quick as I could. I rose from the bed and shot her a quick smile before heading out the door and saying "I forgot the groceries outside and left the front door open, so um I'll go get those. You can pick a movie and set up I'll be back in a bit." Olivia nodded her head slowly, a glint of sadness showed in her eyes at my quick change of subject.

I wanted to tell her how much i cared for her, and that she shouldn't be upset, but right now wasn't the time. I knew exactly how to tell her and where to do it to.

* * *

**Okay so this was a bit of a filler :) the next chapter will be up much sooner then this one was!**

**PLEASE REVIEW. because I might actually discontinue this story since I don't think anyones interested.**


	4. Confessions

**First off THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**These literally made my day! :)**

**You've all inspired me to write more, so I don't think i'll be discontinuing, here you go!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER - I DO NOT OWN KICKIN IT or anything else with a star beside it**

**Olivia POV**

After our awkward moment, Leo put the groceries away and I picked a movie, but we both decided on watching Kickin' It reruns instead, we always found watching ourselves on screen hilarious. I was especially excited for this because we decided to watch episodes leading up from the middle of season 2, to the latest one we just shot (we always got a small dvd with the latest episode).

These episodes happened to contain the most KICK (our fans called the Kim and Jack pairing "Kick", weird right?), we were in the middle of the second last episode of season 2, the one where Jack asks Kim out on a date for the first time, when Jack paused the TV and flipped his laptop on, brushing off my stares of confusion.

He finally smiled in success and pulled my head to his shoulder so I could see the screen. He was on the Kickin' It Fanfiction* page. "Leo please no, remember what we stumbled across last time?!" He grinned at me, the first time we found the Fanfiction* site, we'd been completely freaked out. It was only natural though, who WOULDN'T be creeped out to find more then a thousand stories written about you and you're best friend getting together?! We laughed it off though, and thankfully got on with our lives without making things awkward. If we were going to be able to go through this again, I really didn't know.

"Oh come Olivia live a little, if we can still be friends through all the shit the fans give us when we're seen together or other people, we can handle a few fictional stories." I rolled my eyes, "Fine. But if this makes things awkward I'll have to pound your head in." Jack gave me a cute half smile and gently grabbed my chin turning my face to meet his. Staring directly into my eyes he said "I promise you Olivia, nothing will ever scare me away from you."

He held my gaze for a few more minutes before abruptly pulling away and scrolling through stories. If the light pink tint in his cheeks weren't present, I would've thought that I simply imagined what had happened two minutes ago.

Leo was driving me absolutely nuts.

**Leo POV**

After thirty minutes of reading out stories we found together we decided to take a break. I shut the laptop off and but it on the coffee table then returned to Olivia's side. "Soo.." I said to fill the silence. We both looked at each other and started laughing uncontrollably. After about 15 minutes of pure laughter and tears Olivia and I pulled ourselves together. "God that was insane!" Cried Olivia, while using a tissue to wipe away her tears of laugher. "Oh totally, do people really spend that much time thinking about us?!" I replied. Olivia laughed, "Do you blame them? We'd make an awesome couple so it's totally normal for them to ship us." She said jokingly, I of course, didn't take this as a joke.

"Olivia, I gotta tell you something but before that I want to head up to the balcony. It's completely dark out now and its supposed to be an open night sky so we might actually be able to see some stars." Olivia smiled and nodded "Sounds great to me, I'll head up and you can grab a few blankets..?" I grinned "Sure no problem I'll be up in a few minutes."

We both rose from the couch and headed our own ways. After grabbing the fluffiest blankets I owned, I headed up to the balcony which was connected to my room. I found Olivia with her arms propped up on the edge of the balcony, looking up at the sky and I smiled wide. Dropping the blankets, I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her from behind. She yelped before saying "You have to stop scaring me like that Leo! I swear you're going to be the end of me." She then turned so her back was against the railing and her front was facing me, I didn't pull my arms which were located around her waist away, I wanted to keep her as close to me as I could. It was now or never.

"Look Olivia...I know we've been best friends for a long time...Co-stars too, and I know this could ruin our friendship and even the show if we let it really get to us, but I can't hide my feelings anymore. Every day I just want you more, I want to be able to hug you and kiss you and hold you in public without having to deny everything people say. I WANT all those tabloids and fan made rumors, and even those fanfiction* stories to be true. More then anything else I want YOU. To be mine and only mine...I know this is selfish of me, to risk our friendship because I just couldn't keep my feeling anymore but I don't want -"

Olivia pressed her lips to mine, effectively shutting me up and wrapped her arms around my neck. My arms which were already around her waist immediately pulled her close to me and we both melted into the kiss. I'd kissed a fair share of girls, but none had made my stomach drop and loose all thought like this one did. Olivia was far more special then any other girl I'd ever been with.

We pulled away, both breathless with goofy smiles set on our faces. "God you have no idea how long I've waited to do that." Olivia said once she'd gotten her breath back. I didn't bother to respond, I simply brought her back to my lips.

**Olivia POV**

Leo brushed a piece of hair out of my face as we lay side by side on a pile of pillows on the balcony, looking up at the stars. "Leo?" I said, filling the empty air. "Yes Olive?" He responded. "How are we going to deal with everything? The fans, the crew, the cast, our families, our friends?" Jack nodded slowly. "Yeah I get what you mean...We'd get a lot of attention, both the good and the bad..." I sighed.

"I wish we could just date without having to deal with all the crap we're going to get..At least for a while." Jack thought for a moment then said "Okay I know this sounds stupid, and it won't last us a long time but we can keep it a secret for a while? It's the beginning of season 3 and the last thing our parents, especially yours want, is for us to be 'unconcentrated' with our work. The producers wouldn't be fully okay with us broadcasting our relationship because KICK hasn't happened on the show yet, so us happening would make the whole KICK thing less exciting. I think the only people who would be fully okay with it are the gang, but they'd let it slip and end up telling someone, we don't want that happening..."

"So we just keep it to ourselves for a while?" I said. "Yeah...It would also be a practice run for us I guess. So if things don't work out we can continue being friends and pretend this never happened. It'll be a lot easier without having the tabloids write about our 'broken relationship.' I nodded. "Alright then Leo, we keep this between us for a while."

Leo nodded and kissed the top of my head. "Don't get me wrong though, if it was up to me I'd be letting the entire world know you're my girl." I giggled and snuggled closer to him. "We are so cliche, this is like one of those fanfics* we read." Jack laughed, "It sure is!" He responded.

In a matter of minutes, I felt my eye lids droop. Today had been a great day, what we were going to do for the next few months? Well that was a complete mystery.

* * *

**Here you have it :)**

**I know a lot of you might be annoyed with me right now, but I promise you that this 'secret relationship' thing, won't end up sounding as stupid as it seems.(;**

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS!**

**They drive me to write so the more reviews the faster I write! x**


	5. SUPER IMPORTANT NOTE

**Sorry for the Author's Note! **

**So a lot of stuff has been going on in my life right now, and I started writing a real book! (cue success music)**

**The sad news is that I frankly just don't find time for Fanfiction anymore…I'm thinking of dropping it and not writing any longer on here.**

**I haven't made my decision yet but please PM or review telling me what you think I should do?**

**Once again, sorry for letting y'all down and please express your thought freely! I won't be upset with any hate and such because I know I've been horrible and haven't written in ages…**

**Just leave your opinion in a review! (or PM me, either works)**

**Thanks! **


End file.
